Pagliacci
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: El payaso oscuro toma posesión. Song-fic One-shot algo gore y un poco ooc. Pasen y vean


Pagliacci

One-Shot

Este shot me vino escuchando la canción Vesti la Giubba de la obra Pagliacci. De alguna manera lo relacioné con Allen y su payaso blanco, y este es el resultado. Realmente recomiendo escucharla ya que es hermosa y no muy larga para los que no disfruten ese estilo de música. Espero que os guste, y para quien leyó Verdad o Atrevimiento, que sepais que ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Recitar! Mentre preso dal delirio

Recitar! Mientras estoy preso del delirio!

Poner buena cara, ser educado. Es algo que habia trabajado tanto que incluso sin pensarlo, salía de el como un automata programado. Muchos llegaban de vez en cuando a vislumbrar al ser oscuro que habitaba en un pequeño rincón de su interior, a pesar de mucho que se esforzaba por negar su existencia. Pero había veces, como aquella, en la que simplemente el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, infectandolo como un veneno y negando su juicio dejando solo al ser oscuro para mandar.

non so più quel che dico e quel che faccio!

Eppure... è d'uopo... sforzati!

No se lo que digo ni lo que hago

Aun así, hazlo, esfuerzate!

Hoy era una de esas veces en las que Allen como tal no existia. Solo estaba Ser Oscuro. Y el ser oscuro carecía de los buenos sentimientos que Allen poseía como huesped principal. Donde Allen mostraba amor, el mostraría desprecio;donde Allen mostraba paciencia y respeto, el mostraría ira y descontrol; donde Allen mostraba enfado, el mostraría odio odio y muerte descarnada.

Bah, seti tu forse un uom?

Bah, eres de verdad un hombre?

Ese era el ser que ahora recorría en silecio los pasillos de la orden, vistiendo una macabra sonrisa como el augusto que era. Pronto, podrían ver una función que estremecería los corazones de todos por igual. El espectáculo estaba servido, y el sería el director, guionista y actor principal de ella.

Tu sei Pagliaccio!

Tu eres Payaso!

Una carcajada cruel se escucho en la oscuridad. Pronto abrió la puerta del que sería su escenario, y entrando, se agazapó detrás de la puerta del baño de la pequeña habitación. Ahora solo faltaba el Arlequín y su Colombina.

Vesti la giubba e la faccia infarina.

La gente paga e rider vuole qua.

Ponte el traje y la harina ennla cara

La gente paga y quiere reir

Apenas unos minutos despues, entraban un pelirrojo y una china entre risas, arrumacos y murmullos. No se percataron de la presencia espiándoles desde la oscuridad. Pronto, los cariños que se hacían subieron de nivel, convirtiéndose en muestras de pasión. La ropa volaba por los aires, los gemidos y los jadeos subían de nivel y el calor en la estancia aumentaba.

E se Arelcchin t'invola Colombina

ridi, Pagliaccio e ognun applaudirà!

Y si Arlequín te quita a Colombina

Rie, payaso, y el publico aplaudirá!

El ser oscuro empezó a reír, a reír muy alto. Tan alto que se confundiría con un llanto si no fuera que para él, eso no existía, solo para el pequeño al que protegía, el inocente y trágico Allen Walker que se hayaba dormido por el dolor en su corazón, un corazón que había entregado sin reservas a las personas que tenía delante de el, y que sin miramientos lo habían despreciado con su traición sin remordimientos. Pero ahora era su turno de sentir el miedo, uno que ya se reflejaba en sus caras cuando irguiendose salió dignamente de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba.

Tramuta in lazzi lo spasmo ed il pianto;

in una smorfia il singhiozzo e 'l dolor...

Muda en pantomimas la congoja y el llanto;

en una mueca los sollozos y el dolor

Intentaron excusarse, pedir perdón, rogaron por una oportunidad para aclarar lo que pasaba, que era todo un simple malentendido. Pero el no estaba interesado en esas estupideces. Solo venía a interpretar su papel y este momento era su crescendo. Activo su inocencia, y con sus dedos covertidos en perfectas guadañas, rebanó brazos y cortó piernas. Los alaridos, más animales que humanos, estremecieron a todas las almas que se hallaban cerca de ellos. La sangre, más oscura de lo que se imaginaba, hania empapado sábanas, paredes y el rostro del Ser Oscuro, que solamente se reía mientras seguía causando dolor y drenando la vida de la pareja de amantes. En un momento dado, decidió hundir su otra mano en un corte del pecho de la china, que shockeada por el dolor, solo podía contemplar como esa mano hurgaba hasta encontrar su motor. Su pequeño corazón.

Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto,

Las carcajadas se juntaron con las lagrimas que caian de los ojos del Ser Oscuro y de Allen. Porque ambos son uno, y unos son dos. Y la consciencia de el segundo despertó en el momento en el que observó como se apagó la luz de Lenalee mientras que lo hizo su corazón, ahora en su mano. Sus carcajadas fueron sustituidas por gritos,primero de tristeza, pidiendole a Dios una explicación, y luego de dolor, al notar como su garra cobraba vida propia mientras apuntaba a su garganta. Con la sangre saliendo a borbotes de su traquea, dirigió sus labios al cadaver de la persona a la que una vez amó.

ridi del duol che t'avvelena il cor!

Rie, payaso, sobre tu amor despedazado!

Cuando el supervisor Komui Lee entró en la habitación, perdió la cabeza ante la imagen que se econtró. Los cadaveres de su hermana, el novio de esta y su mejor amigo, estaban tirados en medio de un charco de sangre, visceras y miembros.

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8


End file.
